The Truth
by IfEaRnOfIsH
Summary: This is how Paradise was lost.


**I have never written anything like this before. But the idea's been bugging me for months and months so I finally sat down and wrote it. I hope it makes sense. D: Thank you's again to the sexy KiarraChan for her Beta'ing! :D And I know I'm not one to clump text together, but it didn't look right to me. D: **

They ran to escape His wrath.

_There was something in the garden. Something dark, and cold. It reeked of wrong. But still she moved closer, her skin dimming in the dark and the cold and the wrong.  
__There was something in the corner.  
__It was crying. _

They knew He would come for them. And therein laid the fact. They _knew_. They had _knowledge_. The _man_, for this was how he now knew himself to be, clutched the knowledge to him as they leapt across the water and to the door. The knowledge had been forbidden. They _knew _that now, and they _knew _why.  
It was slowly ravaging them from the inside out.  
The horrible, horrible _knowledge.  
_The dreadful Truth.

_She recognised him as an angel almost at once. But then, as she closer, she found him to be something less. His wings were drooped around him, almost loosely embracing him, but she suddenly came to notice that red was splattered across the white plumage, and a sickening feeling came over her – she didn't know what it was, but she felt almost as though her feet were stuck to the ground while her body willed her to run.  
__And thus fear was born.  
__His wings had been torn apart. _

And fear was what made them run now. They ran from it, the feeling alien and discomforting to the extreme, but it chased them as He came for them, snapping at their heels and making them run faster.  
The Truth they carried spurred them on. He loathed to hold it, but he _had _to, and he kept running as though he could leave it behind.  
Fear had become something new.

_Terror_.  
_A torn wing lifted, and the angel peered at her. The new thing – fear – lurched within her, and she wanted to run, but she could not take her eyes from his. They were full of this fear, and something else – a dying spark.  
__Hope.  
_'…_Please…'  
__She did not know why she did it, but she drew closer. She was taken in by his crouched figure, the dismal state of his wings, that look in his wide, tired eyes, and the sobs that shook him.  
__Fascination. _

She knew nothing then. But now, she knew _everything.  
_It hurt.  
There was a smash of glass. And then they were climbing, the knowledge becoming part of them, flowing in them.  
The Truth _was _them.

'_Are you Eve?'  
_'_I am Adam's.' She breathed, not taking her eyes away from him. He shook his thin head with a frown.  
_'_No. Everything is their things.' Her eyes widened as the thing lesser than an angel struck itself viscously in the face. 'I know this! It __**hurts**__.' He moaned.  
__She reached out for him.  
__Compassion. _

__She had been named as his when He gave her to him. _She is born of you and thus she is yours._He had proclaimed. But she climbed alongside him now as an equal, as a being, as Truth had made them this way.

'_NO!' He shouted, shuffling away from her, and then his head lolled, his eyes rolling. 'Eve. This is your name. You are the end of today, but you promise a better future.'  
__She stared at him. He gibbered some more, and shuffled around to face her. Being bare was nothing new to them, but upon the sight of him, she wanted to avert her eyes. But she forgot when she saw the true state of his wings. Muscle, sinew and bone was clear to see, and the agony flickered across his face every passing second.  
__A sense of self.  
__Pain.  
__Murder. _

It wouldn't have mattered if she had turned away. She knew that from the moment she set foot in the darkness that nothing would remain the same.  
She _knew _now the darkness was shadow.

'_You must take this.' He whispered, holding out his cupped, bony hands towards her.  
_'_Why?'  
__The word, slightly lifted when she spoke it, felt like a lump in her mouth.  
__A question.  
_'_It is everything!' He protested. 'It is light and dark and power and subservience and fear and courage – He didn't want me to have it! When I saw it, I was… I was curious! That's what I was – and when I reached up to touch it the universe exploded in my mind!' He moaned in pain again. 'His wrath came down on me like fire – He tried to take it from me, seizing my wings and __**ripping **__them, but I couldn't let go, and He threw me down, and it __**hurts**__, Eve! The knowledge __**burns**__.' His cried out suddenly, his head twitching in something – madness - and focused on her again. 'And when I awoke again, I __**knew **__that I had to take it away where He could not reach it – to hide it and keep it from us!' He dropped into a whisper. 'You, Eve, and Adam, you were mere rumours, and your purpose eluded us – He wouldn't tell us why, but now I __**know**__.' His gaze narrowed. 'The race you will build will guard it. You will be __**ignorant**__ to what it means to the universe! To the whole of reality! But now I know as much as He. I know what it would mean if you understood it.'  
_'_What…what is Knowledge?' Another question. An alien word.  
_'_**This**__.'  
__He opened up his hands.  
__The Truth blinded her. _

He, Adam, climbed, his natural instinct making his feet and hands fall into place, but the smooth glass that once reflected the beauty of the garden became suddenly brittle, scratched and transparent under his skin, and he saw what was inside. Pain and suffering, toiling in fire and under whip from people with the same skin as him, the blue shimmering in the dark and catching the light of fire.  
And he understood power.  
He understood slavery.  
This was the Truth.

_Her mind expanded painfully. She knew. She understood. Time and space and the universe gathered in one point in her mind and worked its way outwards, destroying what she had accepted before and creating opinions, installing fear and deceit and hated and love and trust and the truth.  
__She cried out and fell away from the angel, holding her head as it pounded in agony, feelings she didn't understand running through it. The sky turned black above her, and her wet eyes looked towards the angel.  
__He held out the Truth.  
__She knew his name.  
_'_Lucifer.'  
_'_Take it. Take it away. Don't let Him have it.'  
__Her hands peeled away from herself.  
__And Eve took it. _

The wind hit them when they reached the top. Eve looked around to see Adam behind her – she held the Truth to her as though it were attached to her.  
The Knowledge had chased them here. At the mercy of His wrath.  
'Adam! I have it!'  
It needed no other name.

'_We must leave.'  
_'_What? We cannot – '  
__Eve held out the knowledge, the truth, the understanding, and watched as Adam's mind expanded and contracted. He looked up at her, after, and he knew.  
_'_We have to run.'  
_'_Eve…_'

Her eyes caught something over his shoulder, and widened.

His wrath was unleashed.

A flash of numbers.

They fell.

Paradise was lost.

**SO. What do you think? Should I not do anything like this again? Or should I build on it and try and take on this style? I know for a fact that I write a lot differently when I write ancestor stuff to modern stuff. REVIEW PLEASE MUCH LOVE. :D **


End file.
